yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kör Neyzen - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
önünde boynunu bükmüş zavallı, Atardı beş para, onluk değilse bâri yine. Kırık ederken zaman zaman , Gelirdi onlukların Birer , birer ; Birer ki; Neyin enîniyle Karışmayıp, yalınız tutardı sanki ona! Bu ses, bu manzara gâyet gelirdi bana. hep -i ... Sabâh yok onun-ı -ı ömrü için! Yüzünde -i andınr bir Görülmüyor! O mükedder, elîm çehre bütün bir bulut altında perde-i ... Geçen zamanı karanlık, karanlık ! Nasıl -i ? Hayâtı git ona sor: Bulur nazarları dünyâyı perde perde Belâyı görmüyor amma bütün belâ görüyor, Bu kâinat-ı sefâlette eyledikçe devam. Arar bulunduğu yeldâ yı bî-tenâhîde Zavallı, bir çıkacak yol sabâh-ı ümmîde! Görür şedâid-i eyyâma karşı dûşunda, Siper vazîfesini lîme lîme bir abacık. Fakat o sütre-i bîtâbı her hurûşunda, Açar da dest-i inâdıyle rüzgâr artık, Körün sakındığı üryan vücûdu meydâna Çıkar, göğüs gerer emvâc-ı berf ü bârâna! Geçende çarşı içinden çıkınca baktım ki: Çamurlu taşlara yaslanmış inliyor sâil. Hasırdı şiltesi altında hem de pek eski, Şadırvan olmasa üstünde yoktu bir hâil. Duyulmuyordu uzaktan neyin de şimdi sesi, Yakından ancak işittim o vâpesin nefesi! O kendi kendine üfler mi yoksa inler mi? Ne dinleyen, ne duyan var... Bakıp geçer herkes. Mezardan akseden âvâzı kimse dinler mi? Zavallı, ölmeğe bak, nâle-i tezallümü kes! Fakat durun... Yine keşkülde bir tanîn-i medîd Duyuldu... Âh ne nâzendedir sürûd-i ümîd! Şadırvanın, körü altında saklıyan, saçağı Delinmemiş mi? Buluttan coşup gelen yağmur, O sakbeden uzanıp bir sicim gibi aşağı, Zavallı keşkülü baktım yavaşça kamçılıyor, Duyunca kör, bunu bir sandı, Uzandı keşküle, heyhât, işte aldandı: Morarmış elleri boş çıktı, sâde ıslandı! Durup da merhameten dinleyen gelip gidici, Önünde boynunu bükmüş zavallı çanağına, Atardı beş para, onluk değilse bari yine. Kırık sazıyla ederken zaman zaman feryat, Gelirdi kulağına onlukların çınlamasıyla Birer müjdeli ses, birer dostluk haberi; Birer ses ki; neyin yürek parçalayan iniltisine Kanşmayıp, yalınız dem tutardı sanki ona! Bu ses, bu manzara gayet hüzünlü gelirdi bana. Etrafında hep sürekli uzayıp giden geceler... Sabah yok onun ömrünün karanlık ufukları için! Yüzünde ümit gülümsemesini andırır bir ışık Görülmüyor! O kederli, acıklı çehre bütün Yoğun bir bulut altında usanç perdesiyle örtülü... Geçen zamanı karanlık, karanlık geleceği! Bu uzun gecenin gerçeği nedir? Hayatı git ona sor: Bulur bakışları dünyayı perde perde karanlık! Belâyı görmüyor, ama bütün belâ görüyor, Bu yoksulluk aleminde eyledikçe devam. Arar yaşadığı bu sonsuz karanlık gecede Zavallı, bir çıkacak yol ümit sabahına! Hayatın sıkıntılarına karşı omuzlarında Siper görevi yapar lime lime bir abacık. Fakat o zayıf örtüyü esip coşmasında, Açar da inatçı eliyle rüzgâr; artık, Körün sakındığı çıplak bedeni meydana Çıkar, göğüs gerer yağmur ve kar dalgalarına! Geçende çarşı içinden çıkınca baktım ki: Çamurlu taşlara yaslanmış inliyor dilenci. Hasırdı, şiltesi altında hem de pek eski, Şadırvan olmasa üstünde yoktu bir perdesi. Duyulmuyordu uzaktan neyin de şimdi sesi, Yakından ancak işittim o tükenmiş nefesi! O kendi kendine üfler mi yoksa inler mi? Ne dinleyen ne duyan var...Bakıp geçer herkes. Mezardan yankılanan sesi kimse dinler mi? Zavallı, ölmeğe bak, inleyip sızlanmayı kes! Fakat durun... Yine çanakta bir uzun çınlama Duyuldu...Ah ne tatlıdır ümidin sevinci! Şadırvanın, körü altında saklayan, saçağı Delinmemiş mi? Buluttan coşup gelen yağmur, O delikten uzanıp bir sicim gibi aşağı, Zavallı çanağı baktım yavaşça kamçılıyor, Duyunca kör, bunu bir merhamet coşması sandı, Uzandı çanağa, yazık, işte aldandı: Morarmış elleri boş çıktı, sadece ıslandı! İngilizce Tercüme Buraya In his hand there is a sad sound That blind beggar began to moon I’d look, If not at least ten, he put least five. He sometimes cries with broken rush, A herald voice is heard in your ear; That a sound, he don’t listen sound how heartbreaking This sound ,this science are sarrowful. There is long nights your around… There isn’t morning his life! There isn’t a bright his face as a smile That sad face covered with boredom curtain… His last time and future is dark! Why is this night long? Go ask him his life: His looks find world curtain curtain darkness! He don’t see curse but all curse see, He continue in world of poverty. He lives this endless dark night and he looks for a way! In his hand there is a sad sound That blind beggar began to moon I’d look, If not at least ten, he put least five. He sometimes cries with broken rush, A herald voice is heard in your ear; That a sound, he don’t listen sound how heartbreaking This sound ,this science are sarrowful. There is long nights your around… There isn’t morning his life! There isn’t a bright his face as a smile That sad face covered with boredom curtain… His last time and future is dark! Why is this night long? Go ask him his life: His looks find world curtain curtain darkness! He don’t see curse but all curse see, He continue in world of poverty. He lives this endless dark night and he looks for a way! |}